Skins
Skins are items that can be used to customize your dragon. They can be purchased from the Store in the Dragon Store section and are available for gold or gems. Each skin is species exclusive meaning you can only use a skin for its respected dragon. Some dragons have exclusive skins such as the Fireworm Queen glow and the Changewing skins. Warpaints Warpaints (also known as racing paints) are used to decorate your dragon. Warpaints are colorful stripes on top of a default colored dragon skin. As of 6 several warpaints were redesigned to remove the hero skin base'*' (the 6 dragons being the Raincutter, the Hotburple, the Smothering Smokebreath, the Typhoomerang, the the Scauldron and the Thunderdrum). Some of the War Paints might slightly brighten the non-titan model (like the Deadly Nadder, the Hideous Zippleback and the Gronckle). The only dragon that has 2 War Paint skins is the Rumblehorn, which has a War Paint (Hero Skin+War Paint) and the Red War Paint (War Paint only). :*'''The best way to tell if a War Paint will or won't replace the customized skin with a Hero Skin is by telling how smooth the skin and the color transition is when taking a look at the War Paint**'. Example: ::'Typhoomerang War Paint:' While comparing the preview of a Typhoomerang with a Saddle and with the War Paint, the War Paint preview shows a less darker, smoother tone and the color transition is much smoother. This means that the War Paint will replace the customized skin with a Hero Skin; ::'Skrill War Paint:' While viewing and comparing the dragon in the same way as the Typhoomerang, both the Skrill with the War Paint and the Skrill with the Saddle have a much darker and lesser smooth tone, and have a less smooth transition between colors. This means that the War Paint won't replace the customized skin with a Hero Skin. :::'**'You can also see if it replaces or not by going to the Dragon Skin category, click on the dragon war paint and, if the war paint's dragon is the respective dragon you have active right now, it will show your dragon's skin instead of the skin shown (if the respective dragon is active). However, if said skin doesn't change, it means that it will show the Hero Skin no matter what. Boneknapper Warpaint.png Deadly Nadder Warpaint.png Flightmare Warpaint.png Gronckle Warpaint.png Hideous Zippleback Warpaint.png Hotburple Warpaint.png M. Nightmare Warpaint.png Raincutter Warpaint.png Rumblehorn Warpaint.png Rumblehorn_Red_Warpaint.png Scauldron Warpaint.png Skrill Warpaint.png Smokebreath Warpaint.png Stormcutter Warpaint.png Thunderdrum Warpaint.png Typhoomerang Warpaint.png Whispering Death Warpaint.png Skins Other skins that can be purchased are either hero skins, looks, or special effects. Hero skins are usually modeled after a famous dragon (for example: the Stormcutter hero skin is modeled after Cloudjumper). This also goes for looks. Very few dragons have special effect skins such as the Fireworm Queen Glow or the Changewing skins. Dragon-specific Skins Aquatic Changewing Skin.png Boulder Changewing Skin.png Frost Changewing Skin.png Viridis Changewing Skin.png Fireworm Queen Glow.png Hero Skins Sand Wraith Hero Skin.png Scauldron Hero Skin.png Shockjaw Hero Skin.png Stormcutter Hero Skin.png Sweet Death Hero Skin.png Woolly Howl Hero Skin.png Famous Dragons Skins The Barf&Belch Look.png The Groundsplitter Look.png The Hookfang Look.png The Meatlug Look.png The Stormfly Look.png The Thornado Look.png Glitches *Non-titan only: As for v2.9.0, Hookfang Skin is glitched up and won't properly display the skin correctly. glitchfang 1.png|Glitched Hookfang skin (head and wings) glitchfang 2.png|Glitched Hookfang Skin (torso) Racing Paints/Stripes Racing skins are skins that can be worn on your dragon. Like war paints, they include colorful markings on top of a default skin. Each skin can be purchased for 150 with the exception of Toothless which can be purchased for 185 . As for v2.7.0, 9 Racing Paints will glitch the eyes (the dragons being the Devilish Dervish, the Timberjack, the Armor Wing, the Death Song, the Grapple Grounder, the Catastrophic Quaken, the Thunderpede, the Silver Phantom and the Flame Whipper) and 2 Racing Paints are default skins instead of the Racing Paints (the 2 being the Prickleboggle and the Windwalker). As for 2.9.0, '''the Prickleboggle and the Windwalker will show the racing paint' but, for unknown reasons, the Prickleboggle War Paint is exclusive. Armorwing_Racing_Paint.png Boneknapper_Racing_Paint.png Buffalord Racing Paint.png Changewing Racing Paint.png Deadly Nadder Racing Paint.png Death_Song_Racing_Paint.png Devilish_Dervish_Racing_Paint.png Eruptodon_Racing_Paint.png Fireworm Queen Racing Paint.png Flame Whipper Racing Paint.png Flightmare Racing Paint.png Grapple Grounder Racing Paint.png Groncicle Racing Paint.png Gronckle_Racing_Paint.png Hobblegrunt_Racing_Paint.png Hotburple Racing Paint.png Moldruffle Racing Stripes.png Monstrous Nightmare Racing Paint.png Mudraker Racing Stripes.png Night Terror Racing Stripes.png Prickleboggle_Racing_Paint.png Quaken Racing Paint.png Raincutter Racing Stripes.png Razor rstripes.png Rumblehorn Racing Stripes.png Sand Wraith Racing Stripes.png Scauldron Racing Stripes.png Scuttleclaw Racing Stripes.png Shockjaw Racing Stripes.png shovel rstripes.png Silver Phantom Racing Paints.png Singe rstripes.png Skrill rstripes.png Tterror rstripes.png| nfury rstripes.png| Thunderpede_Racing_Paint.png Timberjack Racing Stripes.png Stryke rstripes.png| Windwalker Racing Paint.png Glitches *The Hotburple Racing Paint has a glitched Racing Paint texture and, will instead show a Hotburple with a glitches Gronckle Texture; **This glitch has been fixed since v2.7.0; *For unknown reasons, the Gronckle's Custom Skin shares the Titan Gronckle's details; Hero Racing Paint Hero Racing skins are skins that can be worn on your dragon. Like war paints, they include colorful markings on top of a default skin. Each skin can be purchased for 175 with the exception of Toothless which can be purchased for 195 . Deadly Nadder Hero Racing Stripes.png Gronckle Hero Racing Stripes.png Toothless Hero Racing Stripes.png Zippleback Hero Racing Stripes.png Trivia *The Monstrous Nightmare is the only non-member primary starter without a Hero Racing Paint; *For unknown reasons, the Gronckle's Custom Skin shares the Titan Gronckle's details; Glitches *Titan Gronckle's Hero Racing Paint reverts back to the War Paint instead of staying as a Hero Racing paint. Racing Colors Racing Colors skins are skins that can be worn on your dragon. One slight difference from the other paints is the patterns' colors being only in red instead of being in 2 or more colors. However, like war paints, they include exotic markings on top of a default skin. Each skin can be purchased for 150 with the exception of Toothless which can be purchased for 195 . Nadder rcolors.png Fmare rcolors.png Gronk rcolors.png Druffle rcolors.png Nightmare rcolors.png Rumble rcolors.png Sandw rcolors.png Scaul rcolors.png Sjaw rcolors.png Skrill rcolors.png Sli rcolors.png nfury rcolors.png Tterror rcolors.png Tdrum rcolors.png Tglider rcolors.png Stryke rcolors.png Walker rcolors.png Woolly rcolors.png Trivia *While the Racing Paint/Stripes and the Hero Racing Stripes only shared the Titan Gronckle's details with the normal Gronckle custom skin, this Racing skin uses the Titan Gronckle skin instead of the normal Gronckle skin. Limited Availability Skins Dreadfall Skins Dreadfall skins are limited time skins to be worn by your dragon. They are black and white in color and feature a skeleton pattern on your dragon. Each skin can be pruchased for 225 . Vivid Dreadfall Gronckle Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Nadder Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Nightmare Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Toothless Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Zippleback Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Skins Vivid Dreadfall skins are limited time skins to be worn by your dragon. They also feature a skeleton pattern. However, unlike the Dreadfall skins, each Vivid Dreadfall skin has a different color. All Vivid Dreadfall skins are available for 225 . Vivid Dreadfall Gronckle Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Nadder Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Nightmare Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Toothless Skin.png Vivid Dreadfall Zippleback Skin.png Trivia *Both Dreadfall skins have the symbol of each respective dragon's class on the wings (i.e: Gronckle Dreadfall Skin has the boulder class symbol on the wings). *Both Dreadfall skins will replace the color of your dragon to the hero colors when you put the skin on. Crystal Skins Crystal Skins are limited timed skins that gives a crystaline appearance to your dragon. Currently, the only existing Crystal Skins are the Ice Crystal Deadly Nadder for 150 (no avaliable picture of said skin in the stores) and the Sand Wraith Ruby Crystal for 250 . At an unknown update, the Ice Crystal skin was added in a bundle called "Yes, this is real!" but, it was later removed. The Ice Crystal skin was added as a part of the Dragon's Edge Deal bundle as part of the Snoggletog sale during November 24-27, 2017. The bundle costed 1,990 . Sand Wraith Ruby Crystal Skin.png Ashen Monstrous Nightmare Skin The Ashen Monstrous Nightmare Skin is a limited edition skin available only in October 2017. When worn, your Monstrous Nightmare turns an ash grey with lines of red, orange, and yellow. This skin is available for 275 . Ashen Monstrous Nightmare.png Eruptodon Ice Skin The Eruptodon Ice Skin is a limited edition skin available only on November 29 - December 10, 2017. It was on sale for 300 . Category:Items Category:Missing images Category:Missing information Category:Store